One Big Happy Family
by Kanoozle
Summary: What the Noah Family might be like by morning...and night. Rated T for second half. Pairings include RoadxTyki, LavixAllen, one sided YuuxLavi, JasderoxDebito, SherylxJasdebi, and hinted past RoadxAllen.
1. The Day Seems So Normal

_Before anybody can kick my ass, I'd like to state that I know I don't D. Gray-Man or any of the Noah. And just because I made the actual Jasdebi into a chick AND a completely separate character, that doesn't give you reason to kill me. I have a theory that if the twins blend they create a female, despite being two males. Plus, I had the impression Jasdebi had boobs in the episode Jasdero and Debito merged to create Jasdebi. Plus, art with Jasdebi acting like an older sister towards the twins also helped in this idea._

_Enjoy! -so please, no harsh criticism-_

**-X-x-X-**

"Tyki! C'mon! Otherwise I'll be late for school!!"

"Ngh, I'm hurrying as fast as I can, Road..."

"Here, I'll take ya, Road! I just finished taking the twins to the high school. I have to go in that direction to get to the college anyways."

"Uwah! Thank-you Jasdebi!"

"Yeah, thanks..."

It was another morning in the Noah Family Mansion. Tyki sighed, running a hand through his tangled mess of curly brown hair. Jasdebi giggled a bit as she pulled on her coat and led Road outside to her red mustang. Road hopped in on the passenger side and Jasdebi got in the Driver's side, pulling out of the driveway and heading off in the direction of the grade school to drop her little sister off.

"Ah...Skin! You still around?" Tyki called as he looked around for the bulky male.

"I'm in here," A voice mumbled drowsily from behind a door. Tyki chuckled.

"Mm...Where's Sheryl?"

"Right here, brother!" Out of nowhere Tyki was tackled to the ground with a hug, making him laugh a little.

"H-Hi Sheryl..." Sheryl smiled and got up off Tyki, helping him back up.

"Ah, aren't you supposed to head to the college just as Jasdebi did?" Tyki blushed a bit in embarrassment. "Tyki..."

"Well, they canceled the finals because of so many of the students having not been ready, so now I'm studying so I won't be one of the ones that doesn't. But, I'd really like a shower first..."

"Ah! That makes sense. I see. So Road and the twins have already been sent to school?"

"Jasdebi took them. She's been real helpful lately. She also headed to school too."

"Okay. So, anything interesting happen lately?"

"Nah, not really..." Tyki pulled out a cigarette pack, heading out of the living room area of the mansion to the immense backyard. A beautiful garden lined the backyard, almost making a fence. A large fountain was at the center of the great space. The rest of the mansion closed the garden off to make it a private space for them to converse in. Tyki lit the cigarette in his mouth, taking a drag before letting a large puff of smoke escape his lips. "I need some more smokes though..."

"You're going to kill yourself on those, I swear..." Sheryl took a seat on the fountain, glancing over at his brother who was leaning against the fountain next to him. "I don't see why you smoke them if you know you're gonna get lung cancer."

"It's called nicotine."

"I know that..." Tyki laughed.

"Besides, the doctors haven't found any signs of my lungs beginning to deteriorate yet, so I'm fine and if they do start to die, I'll try to quit. But I'm tellin' ya, it's a hard habit to break after you've been smoking for a year or more already." Tyki sighed, smoke exiting his lips. "So, anything new with you?"

"Sold some art Road made. She asked me to see if they'd earn any profit and I asked around and turned out that some of the buyers were especially fond of her art. I think she's got quite the creative mind, ne?" Tyki nodded, remembering the picture she'd drawn for him.

"Can't believe she just turned fourteen...I feel old."

"Tyki! You're twenty-three! That's not old!" Sheryl exclaimed, frowning a bit. Tyki laughed.

"I know. She's just growing up so fast. I remember when she was a little brat that followed me everywhere. Now she hangs out with the twins and Jasdebi more."

"Aww, does Tyki feel neglected~?" Tyki snickered.

"I guess so if I'm starting to bitch about Road not hanging out with me. But, I'm not really as fun as I used to be..."

"She obviously thinks you are...She always comes to you for things first and I'm her father. Shouldn't it be different?"

"Ah, but you're always busy with government stuff." Sheryl nodded, frowning.

"I wish I could spend more time with her though...I wanna know what's going on with her all the time and make sure she doesn't...y'know...miss me. I know I miss seeing her everyday...Then I got elected as the fucking governor..."

"Sucks to be you~"

"Tyki!" Sheryl punched his brother playfully, making both of them laugh a bit. They heard a bunch of books crash in the study area. "Ah, Skin's awake...He must have been looking for something to read." Tyki snickered. "I'll go and help him...You wanna come too?"

"Nah...I have to study." He took one last drag on his cigarette before finding an ash tray and smashing the butt in it.

_Later on, that afternoon..._

"Tyki! Debito stole my nail polish!"

"Ugh...Then tell him to give it back..."

"But he won't! Jasdebi, tell your brother to give me my nail polish back!"

"Why me?"

"Because you share a room with them!"

"Ugh, fine...Since your nail polish is so sacred to you." Road smiled wide, hugging the blond. Jasdebi laughed, ruffling the younger girl's sapphire locks. "Yo! Debito! Where the hell is Road's nail polish?" She called as she entered the large room her and the twins shared. She looked around and then spotted Debito on Jasdero's bed, painting the blond's nails. "Debito...Did you already run out, guys?"

"Uhm...Yeah..."

"But, Road wouldn't have let us borrow it if we asked, so Debito took it!" Jasdebi sighed.

"Road...You need to share your nail polish. You know Debito and Jasdero use the same kind you do!" Road pouted, whining a bit.

"But! They don't give it back when I need it!" Debito blinked a few times, his twin, Jasdero, seeming confused.

"Is this true guys?" Jasdebi asked of the twins and they shook their heads.

"I always place it back on your desk before the day's over, Road..." Jasdero seemed almost silent when he'd mumbled those words. Road blinked a few times in realization.

"Oh yeah..." Jasdebi put her hands on her hips.

"Well, it seems like all of you need to apologize. Debito for taking the nail polish in the first place and Road for falsely accusing them. Debito, you _can_ finish painting Jasdero's nails since it seems you were almost finished in the first place." Debito nodded with a smile. He finished what he'd been doing and picked up the glass container, screwing the cap on tightly.

"Sorry for taking your nail polish, Road..." He handed the small bottle to her and she smiled back.

"And sorry for accusing you guys of not returning it..." Jasdebi grinned wide and brought all three of them into a big group hug.

"There we go! See? Everything's better now!" She laughed. The three younger siblings laughed. "Now, who wants to pick out dinner tonight? I'm driving us all to town for a treat since I passed my exams and it seems that Debito and Jasdero passed their big history test too."

"And I made an A+ on my math test!" Road piped up and Jasdebi nodded.

"So, everyone get all dressed up. I've earned enough from my job that I can take you guys out tonight. Sheryl and Tyki won't mind since they're gonna be out with the Earl." Road and the twins nodded, running off to get dressed.

Since Jasdebi shared a room with the twins, the twins had always been curious as to what was in _her_ closet. While she was taking her shower, they snuck over to her side of the room and opened the wardrobe.

"Holy shit..." Debito's jaw dropped at how many outfits their older sister had. "She fucking sucks! She's been hiding the good clothes from us this whole time!" He grabbed a couple of fur collar coats from the closet. "I knew she took 'em!" He handed one to Jasdero and the blond beamed.

"Aw man, I missed this coat so much..." He pulled it on over his pale brown tank top. "Mm, it smells like roses now though..."

"Yeah, so does mine...and all the clothes in here actually..."

"She really likes roses a lot then..."

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING IN _MY_ CLOSET?!"

"AHH!! IT'S THE WICKED WITCH OF THE WEST!!!" Debito yelped, grabbing Jasdero and running over to their side of the room. Jasdebi was in a white tank top and a pair of short shorts. Her face held a furious expression. Without her make-up, it wasn't as scary, but still. She then sighed, shaking her head.

"If you guys wanted to get in my closet, you should've just asked. I'd share my clothes if you'd ask." Debito and Jasdero blinked a couple of times in surprise. Jasdebi's blue eyes suddenly lit up. "Hey, you guys noticed the coats? I fixed them up since they were getting worn and I took them to a friend and she made them all soft again. So now they're good as new. I kept on forgetting to give them back to you guys, but they'd been neglected and left in the back of the wardrobe." She smiled a bit embarrassingly. Debito laughed.

"I thought you'd stolen them at first! So...you're not mad at us for getting into your closet?" She shook her head, smiling.

"So long as you guys weren't looking through my underwear drawer." Debito and Jasdero blushed beet red, making her laugh. "I know you guys wouldn't look through that anyways. She grabbed one of her nice outfits. It was a velvet red sweater with a pair of soft black slacks. She pulled her tank top off, the twins looking away immediately. Jasdebi laughed. "Oops, I guess I should've said the warning: Don't look or you'll turn to stone." The twins laughed a bit.

"Yeah. But you're not ugly, Jasdebi. Me and Jas are both surprised some guy doesn't ask you out..." Jasdebi blushed, but smiled.

"Aww...You two are sweet." She pulled on a sports bra the color of blood and then pulled the sweater over that. She took off the short shorts to replace them with a pair of pale pink panties, pulling on the slacks last. "Mm. You guys can look now." She smiled, standing in front of her full view mirror to examine her appearance. The twins grinned.

"You should wear these boots with that, Jasdebi!"

"No, these ones look better with it!" The twins fought over which pair she'd wear until finally coming to an agreement on the first suggestion. Jasdebi laughed.

"I can always count on you guys to suggest something for an outfit." She began to pull on the leather boots Debito had suggested, zipping both of them up and stretching as she stood. "You guys wanna help brush my hair?" Jasdero volunteered for this. She laughed and Debito joined in. Jasdero was always quick to help Jasdebi with her hair. Mostly because she had always helped with his, so he may as well return the favor.

"Mm...It smells like lilacs today, am I right, Jasdebi?" She nodded, smiling.

"You're good at guessing shampoo scents Jas." She giggled a bit, standing still so the blond could run the brush through her long blond hair. At the top was a black spot of hair and it was almost like a hat. The rest of her hair was a golden yellow, the strands caressing her back as her brother brushed it. She smiled in content as the blond finished.

"Want it in a ponytail, Jasdebi?" She thought about it for a moment before nodding. Jasdero smiled and headed over to his dresser, grabbing a small scrunchy off the top of it. He headed back and began to brush her hair into a clump at the back. He then separated a pair of bangs and settled them in front of her ears. He then began to pull the rest of her hair into a ponytail, making sure the scrunchy had a good tight hold without tangling her hair.

"Thank-you, Jas!" She smiled, pecking the boy's forehead. "And thank-you, Debito for picking out my boots." She gave him a peck on the forehead as well.

"Tyki~ I can't pick out what I wanna wear..."

"Ask Jasdebi...You know I'm not good at that kinda stuff..." He groaned, trying to concentrate on an algebra book. Road pouted, but nodded, running over to said blond as she exited her room with the twins close behind.

"Jasdebi~ I need help picking out an outfit for tonight..."

"Mm...I think that one looks a lot cuter on you. You should definitely wear that one." Road nodded excitedly, running back into her room to change. Jasdebi laughed.

"You look rather nice tonight, Jasdebi. Taking the younger ones out?" She nodded, smiling softly.

"Yeah...I got enough money recently from my job to be able to take them out. So I'm doing it as a little celebration for me passing my exams and the other three getting A's on different tests." Tyki chuckled.

"They sure are spoiled, hm?"

"I know, but they've earned it. The twins have been working extra hard, haven't you guys?" She ruffled Debito's hair, making the ravenette whine a bit, fixing his hair when she'd moved her hand. "You're as bad as Jas is when somebody ruffles his hair." She giggled.

"Or as bad as you are, Jasdebi~" Road teased, giggling along with Jasdebi. The older girl nodded a bit in agreement.

"True, Road." Jasdebi headed to the door, grabbing her coat. "Well, we're heading out Tyki. Tell Sheryl Road's coming along, okay? I don't want him to flip out." Tyki chuckled and nodded, waving them off.

"Have a nice time you four." The three younger siblings laughed and ran out the door as Jasdebi opened it. The blond laughed a bit, following behind them as she fixed her coat and pulled on her white gloves. She gently shut the door behind her, heading to the red mustang.

"Jasdebi! Hurry up! I'm starving!" Road cried as she secured her seat belt. The twins were in the back, securing their own seat belts. Jasdebi laughed.

"Alright, alright...You guys needa think of somewhere to eat though." She got in the Driver's side, starting the car up.

"Oh! That one buffet! Where Allen and Lavi work!"

"The Tainted Dove?"

"Yeah! That place! Their food is fantastic! Me and Jas ate there for a field trip once and it was so good..." Debito grinned, rubbing his stomach slightly. Jasdero nodded in full agreement.

"Well, Road, will that be cool with y-" Jasdebi couldn't help but smile a bit. Road was pouting over Allen.

"Yeah...I may as well see how Lavi's doing...and Allen too..." Jasdebi nudged her shoulder.

"Hey...You don't needa get so down about him. I bet ya Tyki's a better catch."

"Wha?!" Road gasped, looking at Jasdebi in shock. The blond giggled, blushing a bit.

"Oh, right, he's too old for you. I forgot." The blond grinned, laughing a bit. Road blushed quite a bit.

"Jasdebi, you're a dirty perv!!!!" Road tickled the blond before she had a chance to start pulling out of the driveway. Jasdebi giggled hard, trying to push Road away. Her foot hit the horn and the door swung open.

"Are you alright you guys?" Tyki asked, looking out towards them from the light of the porch lamp.

"Uh...Yeah. Road was tickling me because of something I said." Jasdebi smiled innocently, and so did Road. Tyki blinked a few times.

"Well, what did you say, Jasdebi?" Jasdebi and Road blushed red.

"N-Nothing!" She pulled out of the driveway after securing her own seat belt and headed off in the direction of The Tainted Dove. Tyki blinked a few more times in confusion. He then shrugged, heading back into the mansion.

_At The Tainted Dove..._

"Oh, try that, that's really good, Road!"

"Ngh...I'm allergic to those though, Debito!"

"Guys, we're in a public restaurant, try not to humiliate each other..." Jasdebi sighed, glancing over at Jasdero. He was quietly eating a salad, watching Debito and Road as they fought over who was going to eat what and why. "Hey...Jas?" The blond was shaken from his thoughts and he averted his gaze over to his sister.

"Mm?" He swallowed a gulp of salad.

"You gonna eat anything else? Or are you not too hungry?" He nodded when she'd said the second reason. "Why?" The blond shrugged, scraping the salad around with his fork, making pictures in the ranch dressing. "Jas...You can talk to me...you know that..." He blushed a little and nodded.

"C-Come with me to the bathroom..." He mumbled almost silently, getting up from his seat. Jasdebi followed him to the restrooms. Since Jasdero looked like a girl, it was easy for him to sneak in with his sister. "I...I've been keeping something secret from Debito for a while...I...I was going to tell him tonight in the garden, but then this came up..."

"Well...what were you going to tell him?" Jasdero's cheeks were beet red.

"I-Is it weird for a person...i-if they like their twin in a....different kind of way?" Jasdebi blushed.

"You mean like..." She made a motion with her hands and Jasdero nodded. She blushed more. "Well...Sheryl feels that way towards Tyki, although I think he makes that quite public in the mansion."

"Will Debi...Hate me for it?"

"Oh, not Debito! He could never hate you Jas! You're too sweet and he loves you more than anything!" She smiled, hugging the blond. "Is this why you haven't been as fun as usual?" Jasdero nodded, smiling a bit now.

"I feel much better now that that's off my shoulders." They both laughed a little, finally coming out of the bathroom and heading back to their table to find Road crying over something. Debito was trying to soothe her.

"What happened to Road?" Debito frowned, gulping down some of his soda.

"Well...She tried to talk to Lavi...But this one guy came up and cussed her out. I led her back over here and she's been crying since...I tried to find you, but couldn't...So, I tried to help her out."

"What did the guy look like?" Jasdebi asked with a tone that sounded almost murderous. Nobody _ever_ made her little sister cry. That was going way too far. Debito gulped.

"H-He had real long black hair and it was held in a ponytail...He's outside now...h-he stomped outside after cussing me out..." She took a bite of her cinnamon roll cautiously as if the treat were laced with poison. "H-He said s-something about Lavi and me n-not being able to talk to him..." Jasdebi growled slightly. She took a drink of her soda real quick.

"Jas, Debi, make sure to watch Road. Call me if there's more trouble." She was heading to the door after removing her coat and her sweater to reveal a t-shirt underneath.

"When did she put the t-shirt on? I thought it was only a sweater..." Debito mumbled confusedly. But he knew that t-shirt...She only wore it when she was going to beat the shit out of somebody. "Ah fuck..."

"Oi!" Jasdebi called as she spotted the ravenette leaning against a tree, mumbling angrily to himself.

"What the hell do you want?" He practically growled out. She glared daggers at the male.

"You should know damn well what I want. You cussed out Road, now I getta beat the fuck out of you...Kanda Yuu..."

"I know you...You're Jasdebi, from the college...Yeah, I cussed her out cause she was trying to flirt with _my_ boyfriend."

"How could you tell when she hadn't said a single word? And, Road doesn't even like Lavi like that...She's had her eyes on Allen until he started dating Lavi. When did _you_ start dating the rabbit?" Kanda was speechless. Nobody had even dared to start bitching him out before. "You're just a possessive bastard and will do anything to see a little girl cry, aren't you?" Kanda was silent. Her eyes glared right through him, icy cerulean sending daggers in his direction. She grew more furious from the silent reply and walked over to him, looking him straight in the eye. Well, she had to look down a little since he was shorter. She raised her fist and brought it to his cheek with a sickening crack.

"Agh!" He growled in pain, holding his cheek. He spit a bit of blood out, noting she'd knocked one of his teeth out.

"Oh, and don't try to call the police, my older brother is the head officer and my dad is the governor." She gritted out, spitting at the ground before heading in, leaving an extremely stunned Kanda behind. She made it back over to the three who were now happily eating some ice cream. "Don't worry, Road. I taught Kanda a lesson." She smiled, wiping her fist with a napkin as if when it connected with his cheek she'd gotten some sort of dirt on it.

"So...I can go and talk to Lavi without worries now?" She brightened a bit and Jasdebi nodded, pulling her sweater back on. The manager of the restaurant came out from behind a door. His hair was deep red and trailed past his shoulders. His outfit was extremely clean and very formal. Jasdebi blinked a few times.

"I saw what you did to Kanda out there."

"Whatcha gonna do 'bout it?"

"Congratulate you of course. I haven't seen a woman as tough as you enter this place before." He held her hand and kissed it as a gentleman would. She giggled, blushing. Debito and Jasdero grinned, snickering. "Most of them fall head over heels for Kanda. They think he's real manly and shit like that." He shrugged, sighing a bit. "You're a rather lovely lady...Would you like to come to my home for some wine?"

"Oh~! I would, but...I don't think my dad would approve...I hardly know you!" The man laughed. A white haired boy came up from behind him, grumbling slightly.

"Master, please stop flirting with Jasdebi, she's one of my friends...." The man blinked and then grinned.

"Ah...Jasdebi...That's a beautiful name..."

"Oh, stop it!" She giggled. "Allen, stop him!" She blushed quite a bit. Allen laughed.

"Who might your father be? I'm certain I could persuade him into letting me have such a fine lady..." Jasdebi couldn't help but blush beet red.

"He's governor Sheryl..." She squeaked. The man blinked a few times, frowning.

"Oh my...No wonder you said he might not like the idea." He smiled and kissed her cheek, making Jasdebi almost faint from blushing so badly. Allen laughed again.

"For the record, my Master's name is Cross Marian. Maybe if you ask Sheryl he'll say yes. He seems to be fond of certain people...Although, he is rather possessive over you and Road..." Allen gulped, remembering his first meeting with the father.

"Well, it was very nice meeting you, Cross." She giggled, getting up out of her seat, pulling on her coat. "You two...Where'd Road go?"

"Still talking to Lavi," Debito answered, before he went to get some more ice cream. Jasdebi laughed a bit.

"Guess she's already over the whole event after all..." She shook her head in amusement. "Well, here's the cash for the bill and a little tip for the mess." She nodded off outside, hinting about how hard she'd hit Kanda. Cross laughed and nodded, waving her off. She got an ice cream cone as Debito was doing and then head to the front of the restaurant. "Road! Hurry up!" The blue haired young girl giggled, running back from talking to the red head at the cash register.

"Sorry, Jasdebi! I was talking to Lavi about the high school dance. He said he'd take me to it!" Jasdebi giggled.

"Lucky little you, eh?" Road pouted at little, poking Jasdebi. "I'm just teasing. You _are_ shorter than me though." Road stuck her tongue out at Jasdebi and then hopped up, licking the blond's ice cream. Jasdebi gasped in offense. "Ugh! Road! That's mine!" She playfully pushed the little girl's shoulder. Road laughed, cartwheeling forward towards the mustang.

"I licked your ice cream~" She giggled in a singsong voice, hopping in the passenger side. Jasdero and Debito followed behind the two, getting in the back of the mustang. Jasdebi sat in the driver's side for a while, licking at her ice cream. "Hurry up, Jasdebi!"

"I'd like to finish my damned ice cream, thank you." She stuck her tongue, now coated with white from the vanilla ice cream and made Road bust out giggling. "Perv." Jasdebi blushed, finishing off the top of the ice cream and then eating the waffle cone. "You guys wanna stop anywhere before heading home?" Road thought on it for a moment.

"Take Jasdero and Debito to the gay bar!" Jasdero and Debito went red in the face and so did Jasdebi.

"Uhm, Road...All three of you are too young to go into a gay bar and I still have two years before I can get in."

"The twins look like chicks already and you look almost like you could be twenty-one! They'll like ya anyways with how pretty you are!"

"But...I'm not gay, Road."

"You're bi though, aren't you, Jasdebi?" Jasdebi blushed a bit, nodding in honest truth.

"I'm not going to take them to the gay bar until it's their eighteenth birthday. Then I can take them while you hang out with Tyki."

"Awww man!" Road pouted, sighing in defeat. "Can we stop at a gas station then? Your tank's almost empty..."

"Oh fuck! It is!" Jasdebi gasped in realization. "Guess that's where we're going then." She mumbled, smiling a bit though. She started the mustang and drove on down the road. The trees next to the sidewalk almost seemed to loom over them like clouds. They were enormous and their branches stretched out over the street. Jasdebi took a right turn at the four-way and then came to a stop at a gas station. She pulled the mustang up to one of the pumps and sighed, getting out her wallet. It was a deep red with little black hearts.

"Want us to take Road in?" Debito asked as he hopped out of the mustang. Jasdebi nodded. "We'll use our money, so don't bother giving us some." Jasdero nodded with a smile and Jasdebi laughed a bit.

"Alright then..." The twins led Road up to the gas station building, opening the door for her like proper gentleman. They were slightly more behaved when with Jasdebi in public, but alone in public, or just plain out alone...You can probably imagine.

"Thank-you, twins." Road giggled, heading over to the gum section a moment before heading towards the candy section next. Jasdero and Debito grabbed a couple energy drinks for themselves, waiting on Road to decide on what she wanted. She finally went with a couple packs of gum from the gum section and they paid for the treats and drinks just as Jasdebi walked in. She waited for them to finish up before finally paying for the gas with a sigh.

"Ugh...I need to work harder...The gas almost emptied my wallet...I was lucky enough to get some of my gum..." She was mumbling to herself again.

"Mood swing." Road mumbled to the twins as they got in the mustang. They nodded, having noticed it. First she was all happy and excited about this all, then pissed, and now depressed. Boy were females confusing sometimes... "Just don't bother her. Unless she talks to you. But you two know the basic procedure for whenever Jasdebi's in a mood swing." The twins nodded, securing their seat belts without another word.

"Sorry guys..." Jasdebi secured her seat belt as she got in the driver's side. Road waved it off with a soft smile.

"S'alright, Jasdebi. It's not all that bad...and me and the twins had a great time." Jasdero and Debito nodded in full agreement. "Even though Kanda almost ruined it, I still had a great time...and, spending time with you is always awesome. We never get to be with you as much Jasdebi. You're always out working or doing college work." She teased lightly as Jasdebi started the mustang. Jasdebi laughed a bit.

"I guess you're right Road...I should have fun when we're together. Ready to head home then, guys?" The twins nodded with a grin, Road also nodding as they pulled out of the gas station, heading back in the direction of the mansion...


	2. Yet Night Holds So Many Surprises

Moonlight brought the garden to life. It was beautiful as dew from the previous day glistened on rose bushes. The water in the fountain was like an everlasting cascade of silver. Two forms were sitting under the weeping willow tree. The small wicker bench creaked gently as their weights shifted slightly.

"D-Debi..." One voice muttered in a pleasured tone. The voice's hair shined a pale gold in the moonlight, his eyes glinting emerald.

"Jasdero...Ngh..." The other voice moaned softly, limbs wrapping around shoulders and bringing their bodies closer together. "I can't believe...You've hidden this...and for how long?" The second voice chuckled, practically clinging to the blond. The blond laughed, one of his hands running through the dark hair of his twin.

"I already told you. I forgot when I started feeling like this."

"Then I guess we're even," The ravenette started as he flipped his twin over on the wicker bench. "so long as I get to be seme."

"Deal, Debito." The blond smirked, his hands grasping at Debito's shoulders as he brought the ravenette down for another lip crashing kiss.

"Tyki?"

"Yes, Jasdebi?"

"Have you-" She cut off for a moment. "Erhm, never mind. I just remembered something." She smiled, laughing a bit. Tyki blinked a few times.

"Are you alright Jasdebi? You seem...tense..." She bit her lip lightly, wondering if she should talk to him about the matter. "Is there anything you wanted to talk about?"

"The twins...Is...Is it okay if..."

"If..." He motioned with his hand for her to continue, slightly worried if it were something dreadful.

"If they...uhm...loved each other more than as brothers?" She squeaked slightly, scared of his answer.

"Well," Tyki started, not quite sure on his answer. It seemed whatever he did answer with though might determine Jasdebi's feelings. "Uhm...So long as the Earl doesn't find out, I guess it wouldn't matter..." He smiled a bit and Jasdebi's mood seemed to brighten.

"Oh, thank-you Tyki!" She giggled, kissing his cheek and hugging him tightly before running off. The brunette was red in the face now.

"Damn, she sure is cute sometimes...I wonder where Road is..."

"Tyki being a better catch than Allen...Hah! Like that'll ever happen..." Road sighed softly as she played with a small doll. It had been crafted to resemble Tyki when he wore his more formal outfit. Its top hat was attached to its head with tiny prickles. It was specially ordered by Sheryl for Road's birthday back a few years ago. "Allen's just as cute as Tyki is." She glared holes in the other doll, it was more shaped to resemble Allen. "Well...Sort of...Tyki's prettier though..." She frowned in confusion, removing the top hat from the Tyki doll's head, making him walk around. "What do you think, Tyki?"

"..." The doll was of course silent to her question and she sighed, placing the doll down. She propped it up against her little jewelry box, putting the Allen one next to a Lavi doll. She'd asked for a doll to represent all of her friends. If any of them were away, she'd have a doll that looked like them to play with in spite of their absence. The toys kept her company, that was true, and they were definitely entertaining, but...She couldn't help but still miss the real flesh and blood. It was much funner to play with the real Tyki than just a small copy.

"You're nothing like the real Tyki. The real Tyki's softer, nicer, has curlier hair, and is a lot more talkative than you. You're just mean and insensitive."

"Oh, is that true?"

"Of course! Wait...You didn't just-" She turned her head to see Tyki standing in the doorway to her room. She squealed and dropped the little doll, running over to Tyki after slipping on her butterfly slippers. "Tyki!" She smiled as she hugged him tightly.

"I was wondering where you went off to. Going to bed already?"

"Nope...Playing with my dollies."

"But your dolls don't seem very nice to you. Is my doll not being very polite?" Road giggled, snuggling close to the young man as he picked her up into his arms.

"Yes, he's not very polite at all! He's always boring and mean and-"

"Alright, enough mean talk about the Tyki doll." Tyki laughed, ruffling her sapphire locks. "So, why are you really up?"

"...What Jasdebi said before we left the mansion earlier today..."

"Oh really? And what did she say that's keeping my little night owl awake?" Road giggled a bit and blushed.

"She...Well, I was pouting over not having Allen anymore and then she said,'I bet Tyki's a better catch!' and then I got all blushy and now I can't stop thinking about it!"

"Ah, Jasdebi only said that because she's a silly flirt. But do you not agree? I am much more polite and cute~"

"Tyki!" Road giggled, playfully punching him in the stomach.

"Alright, maybe I'm too full of myself, ne?" Road nodded, pecking his cheek.

"But you are prettier than Allen can ever be. Plus, you are a lot more nice...At least you actually cuddle me." She giggled, hugging close to Tyki as he sat on her bed. He smiled softly, kissing her forehead.

"Ah, but I'm too old for you, Road. But, it would be nice...I do love you , you know..."

"And I love my Tyki!" She squealed, pressing close to him. She felt her heart racing in her chest.

"How about this..." He pecked her lips, looking her in the eyes. His creamy topaz orbs met her sparkling sapphire. "if you can keep it secret from Sheryl...I can be more than your Uncle...For however long you'd like..." He grinned, stroking her cheek softly. Road's cheeks flushed a light pink.

"Well...Daddy finds out about everything!"

"Not if we're sneaky enough..."

"Okay then...It can be our little secret..." Road smiled as she pressed her lips against Tyki's. His were much more soft than Allen's had been.

"Mm..." Tyki pressed close, deepening the kiss gently as he tilted his head slightly to the right. Road's lips parted to let Tyki's tongue explore her own mouth and she moaned softly as their tongues brushed one another. As Tyki pulled away Road wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"Tyki..." Road giggled a bit, wiping some saliva from her lower lip. "You're a better kisser than Allen was." Tyki laughed.

"That's because I'm older than him and he's probably not as experienced." Road blushed a bit and Tyki only laughed a bit more. "I'm just teasing. Actually, that was my first kiss since...I don't know how long."

"Well, then I'm special, huh?"

"Guess ya are, my little Road..." He kissed her neck softly, trailing down the soft skin. Road gasped, letting small moans escape her lips. "Mm...I won't do anymore...Not until you're older at least." Road pouted, playing with Tyki's soft, curly hair.

"You're a tease, Tyki."

"I know." He smirked, nibbling her ear and making her giggle a little. "But I can't do more than that until your older and plus...we might wake up Skin if we do that."

"I'm surprised you haven't heard the twins yet. They're out in the garden having their own fun. That's why I'm in here instead of bugging Debito about stuff."

"Hm...That's why Jasdebi asked about it. Mm, ah well. They can be in love as well as us then." The brunette grinned, laying themselves down on the soft silk sheets. Road giggled quite a bit.

"Tyki, if you sleep in here and Daddy walks in for my bedtime story..."

"Ah, he'll think I read you a story and fell asleep. Especially if-"

"Wait, you're gonna read me the story tonight?" She asked in an excited way. Tyki laughed.

"Of course, Road. Sheryl said he probably wouldn't be home until around three in the morning, so he told me to make sure you got your bedtime story. So, where's the book?" Road grinned wide as she got up out of the bed. "Are you going to get it?"

"Silly Tyki! We have to get in our pj's!" She giggled as she rummaged through the top drawer of her colorful dresser. Tyki blinked a few times, but chuckled, shaking his head slightly as he got up as well.

"You're a silly too." Road stuck her tongue out at the taller young man and he laughed, heading out the door. "Wait, where's Tyki going?"

"To get my pajamas, like you said." Road thought about it and then grinned.

"I wanna sleep in your room tonight!" Tyki blinked a few times, but sighed, snickering a bit.

"Alright." She always got her way when she was with him, lovers or not. "C'mon then. Well, after you're in your night gown." Road nodded, undressing quickly and then getting into a pair of short shorts and a long tank top. It was black with a little devil bunny in silver. "You are exactly what that shirt says."

"Am not!" She laughed, playfully punching his side.

"Yes you are, you always punch me. That makes you a bad, bad bunny."

"Lavi's the bunny!"

"Oh, yes. That he is. Especially since he's almost as fast as one of them fu-" Road hit Tyki again.

"No cussing Tyki!"

"Alright, alright." He laughed, a slight sweat drop rolling off his cheek. Road was definitely silly, bad, and sweet rolled into one. It was a strange, but amusing combination. Tyki enjoyed her personality more often than Sheryl's. Even though Sheryl had merely adopted Road, they had similar personalities. Except, Road had more bad and Sheryl had more sweet. That happened to be the reason Tyki liked Road around. Having a little brat around could sometimes lighten the mood, even if by a little. "You're a devil."

"Hey!" She punched him yet again, adjusting her black tank top. "I am not. I might be mean, but I am _not_ a devil." She giggled a bit. "Tyki is!"

"Hey, you can't call me a devil."

"That's what ya get for kissing little girls."

"You asked for it."

"Did not!"

"In hidden terms, yes, you did." Road blushed a deep red and Tyki couldn't help but laugh quite a bit. They both glanced over in stunned silence when the door to the garden opened and Debito walked through, carrying Jasdero over his shoulder. "Uh..."

"We weren't doing _anything_." Debito stated in defense as he ran to his and his brother's room. Tyki couldn't help but laugh a bit more.

"Wow, I've already embarrassed two in a row. I am a master at this."

"Uh-huh Tyki..." Road grinned and pushed him to the side as she ran ahead, running up the stairs to the second floor. "Beat ya~!"

"Hey!" Tyki called from downstairs, quickly walking up the stairs right after Road had. "That was uncalled for."

"Still, I beat you." She grinned, sticking her tongue out at him. She glanced off in the way she'd thought to be the right direction but blinked a few times. Slight fear engulfed her. She'd never been one to like darkness. There had to be some sort of light around her. Moonlight was good...If it weren't thin slits. "T-Tyki?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you and Sheryl and the Earl...And all the others...Do you guys seriously sleep up here?"

"Yeah. What...you scared?" He smiled a bit, picking her up. "If you want, I can protect you from the demons." She giggled a bit.

"Silly Tyki. First you're a devil now you're an angel!" Tyki laughed at this, carrying her through the dark hallway. It _was_ a bit spooky. Especially with the moon being full and casting its silver beams through the cracks in the windows. The upper part of the mansion was off limits to the younger four mostly due to it being unstable. It could be considered the haunted part of the mansion, considering the Earl particularly loved haunted homes.

"Hope my room is much more comforting. There's more candlelight in there." Road smiled a bit at the word 'candlelight'. That was one of her favorite things. The smell of the wax slowly melting from its original mold, making a puddle of hot goop around the burning wick.

"I hope it is too...Do you have a lot of candles?" Tyki nodded, smiling.

"I'm sort of scared all alone up here anyhow. Yes, I do still get scared. But it's normal."

"Yeah...I'm scared too, so we can be scared together." Road giggled, clinging to Tyki slightly. As Tyki walked down the hall, the only sound Road heard was the clicking of his shoes against the checkerboard marble flooring. It was a slightly chilling feeling and she noticed the halls had no heating. She shivered softly from fear and from the cool night air. She began to wonder what it felt like in the winter time. This made her shudder another time and Tyki cocked an eyebrow.

"Are you cold?" Road shook her head, smiling. Tyki sighed, but nodded with a smile. He gently placed Road down as he came to a stop. The wall looked completely black to Road's eyes, having no idea there was actually a door there. As Tyki blinked a few times, his eyes adjusted to the darkness and he found the knob. It was an oddly shaped one, shaped to resemble a cross. "Here we are," He said as he turned the cross-shaped knob, the sound of several clicks echoing through the hall as he opened the door. To Road's surprise it didn't creak on the hinges. They looked rusted though...

"Woah..." She was amazed at how many candles lit the room. "Do you ever blow these out?"

"Nope. Shock this place hasn't burned down, eh?" Tyki snickered a bit, the candles' several flames all wavering a bit as the two entered the room. It was a rather comforting room nonetheless. The walls were coated with a soft jade green and lavender lilacs were sprawled over the bottom of the walls. The room had five walls. It was a sort of pentagon shape. At the tip of the pentagon, Tyki's bed was centered on the corner. The bottom of the pentagon shaped room held the door. The other two sides had a dresser against each wall*. The bed was covered in silky Chinese-style sheets. The bed's headboard had a dragon on it, almost as if it loomed over the sleeper to protect them.

"I have no idea how you can sleep in here..."

"Sheryl picked out the bed. The room came this way though, dressers in all." He smiled as he took off his shirt and pants, tossing them in a hamper next to the door. "Here, just follow me if your eyes haven't adjusted. Unless you want me to carry you."

"Carry me." She grinned a bit as Tyki hoisted her up into his arms again, carrying her over to his large bed. It almost seemed enormous to Road. As he placed her on the bed though, Road squeaked in surprise as her weight shifted the bed downwards. "Woah! Cool! It's a water bed!"

"Yeah, also Sheryl's idea. It is rather comfy though." He smiled as he got on it from the other side. He got under the covers quickly, searching for Road's waist so he could wrap his arm around her. But, she had other ideas and was running about wildly under the sheets. He sighed, but grinned a bit as he waited for the perfect moment and then- "Gotcha!"

"Oh, foo." She pouted, but giggled as Tyki pulled her close. "Guess ya did." Tyki nodded with a bit of a smug expression. "But you didn't catch this!" She poked his nose and he blinked and then she kissed his lips quickly, pulling away.

"Hey, that's no fair."

"Exactly." Road grinned, cuddling up close to Tyki. "I love you, Tyki..." She yawned slightly, the fear from earlier and the previous events having exhausted her by now. She eventually dozed off in the young man's arms. He laughed.

"Love you too, Road..." He snapped his fingers and strangely, all the candles went out. He'd never tell Road the things he'd learned form the Earl. They were special tricks only him, Lulu Bell, Skin, and Sheryl would know. Well, until the younger ones got older, because that was only fair.

"Jasdero..." Jasdebi poked the blond curiously. Debito was laying back on the bed, whining about something. "Jasdero~"

"Ngh, what?" The blond mumbled, blinking a few times to clear his foggy emerald eyes.

"I thought Debito mighta fucked you to death." Jasdebi laughed real hard when she saw the priceless expression on Jasdero's face. His cheeks went deep red and his eyes were as wide as tennis balls.

"Not. Funny. Jasdebi!!!!" Jasdero and Debito cried as they glared daggers at their older sister who'd fallen to the ground from her eruption of laughter.

"I'm sorry, but that expression on cute little Jasdero's face was absolutely priceless!" She wiped a couple tears from her eyes, still giggling. "I wish I'd had a camera!"

"Well, we're glad you _didn't_ have one. Jas still needs a shower and so do I." Debito grumbled something else about his own ass aching.

"Wait, who topped then?" The twins blushed even more. Jasdebi busted into more giggles. They were too easy to embarrass sometimes!

"None of your business!!!" They both called as they rushed into the bathroom adjoining their room. Jasdebi couldn't help but bust into even more giggles.

"They're so much fun to tease sometimes." She headed out of the bedroom she shared with them and into the living room. After pausing to stare at the fire a moment, she then shook her head and headed out towards the garden. The full moon glanced over at her as she entered its stage, its spotlight shining down on her and making her cerulean orbs glow. She loved the night time. Owls hooted in the distance and a bunch of wolves in the forest were howling in a mournful way. "So beautiful..."

"I agree...Jasdebi..." A voice suddenly murmured from behind her. She squeaked and turned around. It was merely Sheryl.

"Oh...You scared me Sheryl!" She giggled, sitting on the fountain and poking at a few fireflies.

"Sorry, my dear." He smiled wide, walking over to sit beside her. "I heard Cross talked to you today, hm?" Jasdebi blushed a bit.

"Uhm, y-yes...he did...But I didn't do anything! Honest to goodness!"

"I know...You're too sweet for him anyhow..." Jasdebi blushed, giggling quite a bit. As Sheryl got closer her cheeks reddened more. "You're much too splendid for anybody else..." His lips brushed over hers and she shuddered softly.

"Sh-Sheryl! What if the Earl notices?!"

"Ah, so you don't mind?" He smirked, wrapping a hand around her waist. She giggled a bit and shook her head no.

"Even though Tyki's cute, I've always thought you were pretty cute too..." She grinned, twirling a finger in his dark brown curly hair. "Perhaps..." She pecked his cheek. "If the Earl doesn't find out it could be our little secret?" Sheryl nodded with a grin, hugging the blond close.

"Mm...Yes...Ah, you're much more beautiful by moonlight...I'm not surprised Cross tried to ask you out. But he's older than me even, so he's a definite no-no." Sheryl laughed, poking Jasdebi's nose gently. Jasdebi giggled again.

"Oh, and the twins are doing the same exact thing we are."

"Hm? You mean loving a family member like _this_?" He kissed her lips softly to emphasize his point. She nodded, blushing a velvet red. "Oh, well who cares? So long as the Earl doesn't find out, we're all safe..." He smiled, laying his head on top of Jasdebi's soft blond hair. Her hair was so soft...no wonder the twins like to mess with it! "Jasdebi?"

"Hm?"

"Don't ever leave...please?"

"I don't plan to Sheryl. I love living here. Plus...I feel safe here. I plan on living here as long as I'm able. I'll even help pay for the bills after I'm outta college."

"What do you mean _after_? You already do help out!" He laughed, pecking her forehead.

"Oh, that's true. I guess I can't really say anything about the matter then, huh?"

"Nope. You're silent. I've duck taped your mouth shut."

"Sheryl!" Jasdebi giggled, playfully pushing him away and running over under the weeping willow. "Miss me! Miss me! Now ya gotta kiss me!" Sheryl grinned. "If you can catch me that is!" She giggled.

"Well, that's how she's gonna play it, hm?" He removed his overcoat and placed his monocle on top of his top hat on top of that, after folding the overcoat of course. He ran over towards her but she jumped up and landed on one of the lower branches of the tree. "You're as agile as a cat, Jasdebi! How many times have you practiced with Lulu?!" He laughed a bit, jumping a few times before reaching the branch and grabbing hold. "Ugh, I'm out of shape so horribly so..."

"Not many times. I just have to get used to jumping so I can dodge some of the lesbians at the college." Sheryl blinked a few times, the image of lesbians chasing Jasdebi making him laugh a bit.

"Well, I guess I'm not chased as much as you. I can hardly keep up with Tyki!"

"Hah! Tyki's slow!" She laughed, jumping and pulling herself on to a higher branch.

"Okay, now that's just not fair!" Sheryl made a false pout, pulling himself up onto the branch Jasdebi had previously been standing on. "I think you should come to me if you want that kiss~" He grinned as he jumped off the branch, landing and doing a cartwheel.

"Hey!" She laughed, jumping to the previous branch and then jumping off to try and tackle Sheryl. He dodged and she fell on her face.

"Ah, I can dodge you, yet I can't catch up with you. That's funny." He laughed, leaning down to offer her a hand up. She took it and he lifted her up, his free arm reaching behind and supporting her upper back so she wouldn't fall. "Mm, here's that kiss." He pressed his lips against hers and she gasped for a moment before relaxing and deepening the kiss, nibbling on the older male's lower lip. He grinned and pulled away, causing Jasdebi to whine.

"You're a big tease, ya know that, Sheryl?" He nodded, snickering.

"It's fun to tease you though. You're cute when you pout."

"Haha, very funny." She said with a hint of sarcasm, but she laughed a bit. "The twins and Road are all much more fun to tease than me though...right?" Sheryl shook his head, pecking her lips softly.

"You're special. Road may be my daughter, and she is quite fun to tease, but you're more fun to tease even more than Road." He grinned, lifting the blond into his arms. "Wanna sleep in my room?" She nodded softly, snuggling into his chest.

The brunette carried Jasdebi up the stairs and into the dark hallway Tyki had previously passed through. But Sheryl turned around and took the opposite direction, humming a soft tune to himself as he passed a few doors. He came to a sudden stop and placed Jasdebi down. He felt around for a moment before his hand came across a star shaped knob. He twisted it and several clicks, similar to the sound Tyki's door had made, sounded off and it opened without a creak despite the rusty appearance.

"After you, m'lady~"

"Always a gentleman, huh Sheryl?" She giggled, carefully walking into the room. This one was a lot more simple, aside from the complex designs scattered on the four walls of the room. She'd noticed each one had a meaning and smiled at the one wall behind the bed. Its meaning held love and photos of the whole family were everywhere on it. Baby pictures and other such photos were in the mass collage. "Wow...Aww! You were so adorable!" Sheryl laughed at this. Jasdebi was pointing to a photo of him and Tyki when they were real little. Another picture showed Road as a baby and Tyki looked to be about nine. He was proudly holding Road and cuddling her a bit. Sheryl was behind him, complaining about not getting to hold the baby girl. Jasdebi giggled a bit.

"Mm, I guess his love for the baby of the family never faded, hm?" Sheryl smiled, standing beside Jasdebi now. She nodded.

"Road doesn't seem to have changed much in loving Tyki either." She pointed to another one, showing Tyki when he was about fourteen and Road was about five. She was having what looked to be a tea party with him and they were dressed up. "Aww! I didn't know they even made tuxedos that small...He looks so adorable!!!" She giggled, sitting down on Sheryl's bed now. The sheets were smooth lavender silk. The blanket was a large comforter colored navy blue. The pillows looked like they were a pale yellow.

"Yeah...Tyki and Road were the ones that always played. Them and the twins anyways. You were more withdrawn." He snickered. "Looking at a few of these, us were the two withdrawn ones and when we were together..." He pointed to one such photo, snickering a bit. "We were quite silly." They had drawn on themselves with Crayola markers. The Earl was in the background washing some dishes while the two colored themselves instead of the book in front of them.

"I remember that! That was when I just turned ten!"

"I was about twelve, but I still had fun doing childish things like that. Oh, and here's one that proves you were always more of gymnast than me." He pointed to one where Jasdebi was perfectly balancing on a pole while Sheryl was trying to not fall on to the blue matting underneath them. "I never had liked ballet. It was a major pain in the neck." He snickered a bit, removing his pants and shirt. "Well, you ready to go to bed?"

"Whenever you're ready." She smiled. She had already been in her pj's. She was wearing a black tank top similar to Road's, except it had 'Embrace The Darkness' in silver with a butterfly underneath that. She got under the thick comforter and patted the spot next to her, waiting for Sheryl. Sheryl laughed, getting under the comforter as well and then brought Jasdebi into his arms. "I love you Sheryl...You're really sweet..." The brunette snickered a bit, pecking her forehead.

"I love you too Jasdebi. Sweet dreams..." He smiled, holding her close as if to protect her. Jasdebi quickly dozed off in his loving hold. Sheryl stayed awake for a moment, his dark brown eyes glancing about the room once before drifting shut, no longer worrying him with the world around them, now letting dreamy images flash through his mind.

_That Next Morning, In The Dining Room..._

"I'm bored, Tyki!"

"Go play with your dolls then."

"No!"

"So, how did you sleep, Tyki?"

"Fine, Sheryl. How about you?"

"Perfectly well. Did you read Road her bedtime story?" Road and Tyki glanced at each other a moment. The whole family, aside from the Earl who was in another country doing business with Lulu at his side. "Tyki..."

"Yes. Didn't I Road?" Road nodded, smiling wide.

"He read a new one to me this time!" She hugged her uncle, making the young man laugh. He lifted her into his lap, his arms wrapped around her waist to secure her from falling off.

"Ah, that's good." Sheryl smiled, tossing an airplane shaped note to Jasdebi across the table. She caught it and unfolded it.

_'Meet me after breakfast in the garden. *kiss*'_

Jasdebi giggled, nodding and crumpling the paper up, trashing it. She got up and stretched a bit. "Ngh...Well, I'm full. See ya guys." She grinned, waving a bit as she headed out of the dining room towards the garden.

"Ah, I'm full as well. I've got some paper work to finish in my study anyways." He headed in the opposite direction as Jasdebi had, but even if he did this, the mansion was a rectangular shape. The garden was centered in the middle of this rectangle, right? He'd still get to it even if he didn't follow her!

"Hmm..." Tyki hummed a little, playing with Road's hair. The normally wild and spiky hairdo she'd have was now tamed with a headband. The band was lavender and had a little white skull on it. "You're so cute like this, you know that?" He grinned, stroking the smooth sapphire locks.

"Yep. Everyone knows that, Tyki!" She grinned, poking his nose and hopping down. "I'm going upstairs and you can't stop me!" She grinned, running off towards the flight of stairs. Tyki grumbled something and chased after the little girl. The twins laughed at him from their spot at the dining table. Skin had left the table by now to read something in the Study. The twins glanced at one another.

"Wanna go to our room, Jas?" Debito grinned, grabbing his brother's wrist. The blond nodded and they rushed off as well, unable to control their lust for each other any longer...

**-X-x-X-**

_*If you'd like a better view of Tyki's room[If I confused you with the description] here's a link to it:_

_.com/art/Tyki-s-Room-ForAFicOnFF-Net-107594988_

_Hope you enjoyed!_


End file.
